The Tokyo Chronicles
by CelesteTheDetective
Summary: Tokyo has lost nearly everything, but she won't lose Japan. She will do anything. T for some language AmericaXOC and TurkeyXOC later.
1. A Story

**A/N:**** I realized too late that I had uploaded the wrong document as chapter one, so this is small intro. Enjoy~**

I sighed as I sat at a small cafe table, under the warm, Grecian sun. I fiddled with glass before me. I looked to the endless blue sky and felt a pang in my chest. Blue. The very color made my chest ache.

Had it really been so long?

I shook my head and banished my sad thoughts. The light breeze ruffled my dark locks and my golden eyes narrowed, looking at something in the distance.

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

Greece and Turkey were fighting over Japan's, my brother's, attention. I could hear a few words. Mostly Greek and Turkish swear words.

I resisted the urge to laugh at my older brother's discomfort.

My amusement is cut short when I realize they are getting ever closer to me. Before I know it, they are before me and my brother is ranting Japanese to help him.

I bit my lower lip to stifle my need to laugh. I nod and shoo him away.

"Now, Greece, Turkey," I saw looking at them both, "Give Kiku a break. Why don't you boys sit with me for while."

Turkey agrees immediately and Greece agrees after he does. I smile and and order two more cups of coffee, one with a huge amount of sugar for Turkey.

Turkey smiles and turns on his charm, "Now, Jin, so need to be so formal. Please, call me Sadiq." He says seductively. I laugh and nod, knowing he is only joking. He pouts a bit.

Greece looks at Turkey with distain.

I look the two men, my best friends, but to each other, they were bitter rivals.

I sigh and look at the blue sky and my chest aches again. God it had been so long. I feel tears build in my eyes. I laugh bitterly and wipe my eyes, startling the men from their argument.

Turkey's eyes fill with worry and concern, "Hey, Jin, you alright? We didn't mean to upset you."

Greece's eyes are wide as saucers as he watches me cry a bit. He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks at me questioningly.

I shake my head to tell them it was alright, but they were having none of that. Each on of them pulled their chairs closer to me and tried to comfort me.

Turkey started to panic and I heard his cursing in Turkish under his breath.

"Hey, c'mon now. Don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." He says in his deep, accented voice.

I take in a shuddering breath.

"D-do you really want to know?"

Both men nod vigorously. I smile at their concern.

My golden eyes look at the table and I start my tale, "It all started just after the bombs hit in World War II..."


	2. A Dark Day

**A/N:**** So this is my first Hetalia story, I hope you all enjoy it! There will be several endings, depending on who she is paired with in said ending. Reviews feed a starving writer~**

I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. I had already lost my two sisters, Nagasaki and Hiroshima. They were two of Japan's most populated and powerful cities, only outranked by myself, Tokyo.

They died when that son of a bitch America dropped those terrifying bombs on us. When they hit, my brother hit the ground screaming. Burns formed on his smooth, pale skin and he bled from his mouth, eyes and ears.

"Oh, Kiku, you can't die! The allies are coming for you!" I whispered to his broken form.

Nagasaki, or Fuji, died instantly. She burned away in seconds. Hiroshima was nowhere near as lucky. Dear Hachi suffered greatly before she succumbed to her wounds.

I clenched my fists in my lap. I could feel the tears drip from my golden eyes, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Don't you dare die, you tough son of a bitch. I know you'll pull through, Kiku. Little sister will take care of those Allies. I won't let them hurt you again. Never again."

I knew I wasn't in any condition to be saying that. I had my fair share of wounds. In fact, I should have been in a hospital bed, right next to Big Brother. But I had to be strong. I had to give hope to my broken people. Japan was not dead, and neither was Tokyo.

With the amount of pain I was in, I knew there was no way I could be dead. But my city was in tatters and ruins, but we were alive and I hadn't been in the city, or I too, could have been dead.

No, I was on the front lines with my troops and with my big brother. I fought with him. It was my downfall and salvation.

They called me, "The Golden-Eyed Devil" I grew fond of it.

I knew what I had to do. I smiled weakly at my slumbering, war-torn brother.

"I'm sorry-", I took in a shuddering breath, "I'm so sorry."

I stood from the hard metal chair and walked out of the tiny hospital. I looked at my destroyed city, the once shining, powerful capital city of the great Japan.

Each step I took back to my home, my body ached even more. I stumbled and fell to my hands and knees. I watched as the sidewalk was stained with what looked like rain drops. My shoulder shook.

I was such a power, unstoppable force. Now, I am reduced to a broken shell, crying like a child. I know my people watched their once great city broke down. It wasn't right, for them to have to see me like this. I had to show them hope. I had to show them that we would recover.

I pulled myself to my feet with a great amount of difficulty. I somehow dragged myself to my palace-like home. The once vibrant colored pained walls and the gorgeous murals were dull and cracked. I walked to my room, sliding the door open.

I open my wardrobe and pull out a white and gold naval officers uniform, and dressings for my wounds. I strip and clean my wounds, but I catch my reflection in a nearby mirror. I look at my naked form and see the burns, and bruises and lacerations. My once flawless, lily smooth skin, was now a patchwork of pain and destruction.

I closed my eyes, unwilling to look at the morbid mural that was my skin.

I continued to dress my wounds. I remembered Italy's "Ve~" and how the sweet country never failed to make me smile and his yells of "Pasta!". I reflected on Germany's cold exterior and his soft interior. The soft blush he acquired when I smiled and his deep chuckle.

When I was clean and my wounds dressed, I grabbed my uniform. I pulled on the Naval suit and recall the bittersweet memory of when Japan gave it to me.

_"When you don this uniform, Jin", _He said to my younger, more naive self_, "You take on a responablility. To yourself and your people."_

I still remember the awestruck look I gave him and the cold, yet soft, look he gave me.

I nearly laugh at the irony of it all. That Naval uniform was the worst thing that had happened to me.

I wasn't always this broken, oh no. I was a great general, whom was greatly respected by my men. They obeyed my every command without doubt, the very nearly worshipped me, their Golden-Eyed Devil. I commanded with a ferocity and determination unheard of in a woman.

They still called me Lady Honda, or Lady Jin, but it was with fear and admiration.

I knew the Allies would come for my broken brother, so I would have to defend him.

I dressed in the while uniform and adjusted the gold accents and metals. I looked at the mirror again, on my way out. Now, I saw a proud, powerful woman who would fight to the death, to save her people. All my wounds covered and hidden. My golden eyes were intense and piercing.

I ran my hand through my short, black hair. I took a deep breath, to steady myself. I opened my door, and walked back out into my ruined city.

My people watched as their powerful general walked through the ruins and back to the little hospital. I kept my head high, and back straight.

I walked proudly into the hospital. The staff looked shocked at seeing the broken, bleeding girl walk back in their savior and proud city.

I made my way to my brother's room. I walked in and saw he was slowly waking up.

"Kiku?" I whispered, unsure.

"J-Jin?" He croaked out.

I smiled weakly at him, and then his eyed widened as he saw my clothes and saw myself cleaned up. He relaxed then, thinking I wasn't injured.

Then, shouts resounded through the hospital. I kept my face blank, knowing what was coming. They were here. The Allies.

"Japan?", America asked confused, seeing myself. I laugh bitterly.

"No you twit, that's Tokyo!" I hear England yell.

I turned around, my golden eyes cold. I saw America stiffen and a bit of fear invade his aura. We had, after all, fought each other once. I smiled cruelly. I had defeated him. From his face, he remembered me.

"So, we meet again, dear America." I say without feeling. He looks serious for once.

"We're hear for Japan." I hear my brother's racking cough behind us.

"No." I say, " I know what you want, you can't have him. He's lost so much already. I give myself up, in exchange for him to be left alone." I lift my chin up and stare deep into each of their eyes.

"Now, Miss,-" England begins.

"Alright." America says, cutting him off. He knew what this meant. He knew I was taking over for Japan. Taking his crimes as my own, "But you do know that you won't be free, for a very long time?"

I nod, "I take his crimes as my own. Leave him. Take me instead."

England and America come forward and take on of my arms each. I can see my brother's dark eyes fill with sadness, fear, and finally a grateful look. He wants to say something as the Allies take my arms.

I don't even take my eyes off his, even as I feel blood seep through my bandages and through my uniform sleeves. America and England's hands become stained with my blood. Japan look's at me realizing that I was gravely injured. He tries to say something but it just starts another coughing fit.

I smile and the Allies begin to pull me out of the room. I feel blood drip to the white floor.

They take me out and I see a single tear slip from my brother's eye. They pull me out and then I am exposed to the cold and the gray skies of my shattered city. The wind blows my hair. My blood stains my city, even more than it already had.

"Why?" America, in a rare instance of intelligence. He looks at me, trying to understand me, the powerful woman whom had defeated him. Tokyo.

"Because, he always took care of my sister's and I. Now, it's my turn to take care of of him."


	3. Seven Years

I sat in a dirty cell, somewhere in the United States. America insisted that I was his responsibility.

I scoff out loud. My golden eyes burned into the cold, metal door.

One would think that three years in a dark cell would destroy one's spirit.

Hell no.

America visited me everyday. Asked the same questions everyday. I gave the same answers.

My eyes drift to the damp floor. The chains clank together softly. I look at my wrists, rubbed raw and scarred, and think, _'Thank god Kiku doesn't have to experience this.'_

I think America thought I would break. But instead, he got a strong-willed General that fought his attempts to break her. I laugh in his face every time he tries. Then, he stomps out angrily and curses under his breath.

I may be chained down. I may be in the dark. I may be alone. I may be in here forever, but my brother's face keeps me going. The heartbeats of my people that I can hear in my head if I focus.

So, I guess I'm not alone, never alone.

Then, I hear the tell-tale thumps of America's boots. I plaster on a smile. He slams the metal door open, with a scowl on his face.

"Oh my, something wrong dear?" I say tauntingly. His eyes speak of murder and anger. Oh fun, I think as I perk up. I pull on a smile and half close my eyes. "Oh dear, Alfred, are you alright?"

He flushes a cherry red and sputters out some odd words. I giggle girlishly. Then, he is serious again.

"Japan wants you back, little Tokyo." He looks angry and sad at the same time. I smile in a dark way. I can use him now. I know he has a thing for me, the woman chained in his bunker.

"Oh Alfred, I would love to see him. I want go home, but I don't want to leave you alone." I pretend to look down shyly. I hear him gasp. I nearly chuckle. American men are so easy to play. At this rate, I will be back in Japan in a week's time.

"Really?" His eyes sparkle in a childish way, "Do you feel for me what I feel for you?"

"H-how do you feel for me?" I fake stutter.

His blue eyes fill with intense emotion, "I love you, Jin. I always have, since you defeated me in combat four years ago. And I loved you more when you gave yourself up for Japan. Do you, maybe, feel the same?"

I force a blush on my face and nod, "Hai, Alfred, I love you too."

He smiles and starts to undo my chains. I can feel the tremble in his muscles and smirk at his stupidity. He curses under his breath, as he fumbles with my constraints.

After a few moments, I feel the weight gone from me, and then a new weight is on me. A one idiotic American.

Next thing I notice, is the blue-eyed idiot is kissing me. I roll my eyes, but pretend to enjoy the kiss. He slips his hands around my slim waist.

Many things happened in that dank cell. Things that bought my pass back to Japan.

Thank god for stupid men.

_  
I was not home in a week. It took four more years. Four years of fake love and four years of an idiotic American thinking that I loved him.

I stood in front of a mirror in a room fit for an Emperor. My dark hair is freshly cut, my skin freshly washed and I am dressed in fine silks.

Today, I'm going home.

I snort at how easy it was to get America to let me go home. All it took was some fake tears, and some meaningless sex.

Fucking American idiot.

My gold eyes are liquid and fiery and seem to burn everything that catches my gaze.

I hear a soft knock at the door.

"Are you ready to go, Jin?" America calls. I try very hard not to laugh at his stupidity.

"Yes, my love. I am ready. I will miss you greatly." I lie easily.

He walks in, his blue eyes glassy. He looks as though he is going to cry. I play the worried little woman and hold his cheeks and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. I feel my silken blouse become wet with tears. He trembles like a child in my arms.

"I-I love you Jin. Please don't l-leave." He begs pathetically. I easily hid my distain for the blubbering fool in my arms.

"Shh, love. It's alright. But I need to go. My people need me, and Brother is getting impatient." I say with false tenderness.

I feel his shuddering breath on my chest. He sobs and makes what would have been heart-breaking sound, if I felt anything for him.

"P-p-please..." He begs. He knows though, that I cannot stay.

He pulls away and stares into my eyes, with his piercing blues eyes, filled with love and sadness. The look makes me sick to my stomach.

I smile gently, to falsely assure him that all is well. I wipe his wet cheeks and kiss each one.

"I love you." I say gently, lying with ease.

He looks at me with childish wonder. I adjust his glasses and pull him from his knees. I look at the door, clearly saying that we needed to go.

He sniffles and runs his fingers though his sunny blonde hair.

He runs to the door and opens it for me. I walk through and start to walk to the exit. I hear him trying to catch up to me, but I cannot help but be reminded of the day I left Japan. I sigh and look down.

We walk to the ship nearby in silence. My things are already on the ship and America and I stand by the boarding ramp.

His eyes fill with tears all over again, but this time, he's smiling. I look into his too blue eyes and am caught by them. He reaches out and holds my cheek. The tears slip down his pale skin and drips onto his leather pilot's jacket.

He leans down from his towering height and kisses me gently. I slip my golden eyes shut and kiss him back. This one final time.

He releases his hold on me and smiles that big obnoxious smile of his, even through the crystalline tears on his face.

"Don't forget about me, okay? 'Cause this hero won't forget you!" Then his tone softens, and he says lightly, "I love you. I love you so much."

I look at him in awe. Then I smile and look down.

"Alfred," I start, " I love you too."

The ship sound it's loud call. The final call for passengers. I look to the ship and the seemingly endless sea. Then I look to the American before me, whose eye's are just as endless blue.

I smile on last time and then walk onto the ship. I am greeted by the staff and the we shove off within minutes.

I am at the front of the ship and I catch sight of Alfred and run along the length of the ship, so I didn't lose him.

Suddenly, I reached the end and I was at the back balcony. I stare at him and he waves with a broken look in his eyes, but he's still grinning that damn obnoxious smile of his.

I felt my cheeks become wet. I looked back at him and realize, in the seven years I was with him, I fell in love with him. I wave back to him and I can almost smell grease of his favorite foods.

If asked, I would say salt got in my eyes.

If you asked me if I loved him.

I'd lie.

The journey was long and tiring. On the first night, I realized how cold the bed was without Alfred beside me. On the second, I realized how much I missed his obnoxious laugh. By the fifth night, I missed everything about the American fool.

The ship's horn blared. We'd landed, I was home. I scrambled up as fact as I could. I straightened my clothes, brushed my hair and calmed my nerves.

I was home.

But then, a thought struck me. Japan hadn't been home to be in a very long time. Home had always been wherever Alfred was.

I shook my head, throwing the thoughts from my head. I'd used him for all he was worth. He meant nothing now, right?

I sighed and started to walk out of my cabin and onto the deck. My things had probably already been picked up by Kiku. I watched as people shuffled off. I scanned the crowd below us, looking for my brother.

My heart stopped almost as soon as I saw him. Japan, Kiku, Brother. I smiled so large, I thought my face would split.

I pushed my way through the people on the ramp and ran for my brother. I stopped just short of him. He stood tall and rigid. His brown eyes betraying nothing and his Naval Uniform crisp and clean.

"Kiku." I said, breaking him from his stupor. He smiled slightly and walked to me and opened his arms wide.

I launched myself at him, already crying. I latched onto him, burying my face into his chest. He smelled just like he used too. Like tea leaves and cherry blossoms. I hadn't cried like this since I'd left Japan the first time.

He pulled me by my shoulders, to look at him.

"Why? Why did you give yourself up?" He asked. The question that had nagged him for nearly a decade.

I whimpered, "I couldn't let them take you. I'd already lost Hachi and Fuji. At least if I was taken, I would know you were alright."

He looked very saddened by this and pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I am never letting you go again. Hachi and Fuji were bad enough, but watching the take you, as you bled on the floor, it broke me." He said to me, still holding me.

The wind blew and I just held onto him and sobbed.

I cried for the life I had now, and the life I left behind.

I cried because I was so happy to be back home.

I cried because I knew I would probably never see my stupid, obnoxious, idiotic, wonderful, amazing, love of my life, American ever again.

**A/N: So this this the last real chapter. Next are the multiple endings. One where she ends up back with America and one where she ends up with her best friend, Turkey. I'll take requests though on who people want her to end up with!**

**Reviews are always awesome!**


	4. America Ending

Both men stared at me with awe as I finished my story. I smiled at them sadly.

Greece looks thoughtful for a moment and the speaks in his slow drawl, "Jin, America is here in Greece for a meeting. You should...go to him." His dark green eyes bore into.

My throat tightened and I looked down.

"As much as it pains me to say it," Turkey started, "But he's right, you should go to the idiot American."

I look them with shock and the smile large.

"You two are the best friends I could ever ask for." I said, "Now, Hercules, where is he?"

He looked pensive for a moment, "He's actually right down the way, at a nearby park."

My breath catches in my throat, but I nod. The men each grab on of my arms and start to pull me to the park.

For some reason, I felt as though I were walking to the gallows. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

The walk was far to short for my liking, and my hear nearly stopped as I saw a head of sunny blonde hair and heard an obnoxious laugh. I feel old memories and feelings stir in me. I see him waving his arms around and I can hear him yelling about being, 'The Hero'.

Turkey gives me a nudge and a smirk. Greece looks at me supporting. I gnawed on my lower lip and started to slow walk to...to..him.

Seconds tick by and suddenly I am only a few feet from him.

"A-Alfred?" I stutter. He turns around, his too blue eyes shining and his smile wide.

"The hero is her-" He stops short, and his smile dies," Jin?"

I smile small and sadly, and nod my head. His eyes reflect sadness and despair and, oddly enough, hope.

He smiles sadly, "This is a dream, isn't it?" He places a hand on my cheek and them pulls me into a hug and I can feel his tears soak my short hair.

"Oh god, you smell just like to used too. Why must I torture myself like this?"

My eyes fill with tears, thinking about how much pain I must have caused him. I buried my head deeper into his chest. His arms tightened even more around me.

He whimpered, "God, I hope I don't wake up soon. Dude, this is so uncool."

I pushed him away and he looked hurt.

"You stupid American son of a bitch!" I cried out, "This isn't a dream! I'm real, Alfred!"

I sobbed into my hands. He looked shocked and his endless eyes were soft and sad, but then their gleam changed,.

"R-really, Jin? I'm not dreaming? You're here?" He asked in a daze.

I nodded, trying to halt my sobs.

His tears stopped and he smiled his obnoxious smile, and threw his arms around me. He laughed and hugged me.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked after a few minutes.

His blue eyes smiled at me, "Because this is real. You're real. God, Jin, I missed you. Dude! This is awesome!""

I looked at him, trying to look for lies, and all I saw were his endless sky blues eyes full nothing but truth.

"You smell like cherry blossoms. Did you know, that for a year, every time I smelled cherry blossom, I cried?"

I shook my head sadly.

"W-why didn't you ever come back?" He whispered into my hair. I shuddered and tried to think of a lie, but instead I told the truth.

"I thought you'd be better off without me. And my people need me. Kiku need me." I said quietly.

"I would never be better off without you. I loved you dammit!" He yelled, "And I still do." He said much quieter.

"Oh, Alfred. I'm so, so sorry." I apologized.

He looked at me with his blue eyes and the wind ruffled his sunny blonde hair, and I knew that I would never be free from him. And I didn't care

"Jin, I love you. I love you so much. I would give up anything and everything, if it meant I could have you"

I pulled from his embrace and looked at him with my solemn gold eyes, and then I looked down, "I love you too, you stupid fucking American." I said, and then I threw myself at him, and kissed him.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine, "Never leave me again. Please." He begged.

"Never." I whispered, "Never."

"Hey, Jin?" He asks, in an odd tone.

"Mm?" I mumble into his chest.

"Can we get burgers?", His eyes widened dramatically, "Oh my god, do they even have burgers in Greece?"

I laugh long and hard. There's the man I love.

**A/N: So here is America! Hope you all enjoy. Now, off to take some STAR tests!**


	5. Turkey Ending

Both men stared at me with awe as I finished my story. I smiled at them sadly and suddenly, Turkey enveloped me into a hug.

He whispered Turkish words of comfort into my ear. Greece looked shocked. Then, his eyes filled with sadness and he held my hand.

I wiped my eyes, "It's okay, really. It's been, god, decades. It still hurts though, that he never came to see me." I said from inside of Turkey's hug.

"It's not alright," He murmured into my hair, "I'm not good with this stuff, you want to just get some really sweet food back at my place?"

I smile lightly into the hug and nod. He releases me and pulls me up and rips my hand from Greece's.

"Then lets go!"

I look back at Greece confused, "Uh, bye Greece! See you later! Say bye to Kiku for me!"

Greece waves awkwardly back. We are close to the Greek-Turkish border, so we are in Turkey very quickly.

He pulls me into a restaurant and orders something in rapid Turkish. I sigh, knowing I have no way to translate.

"I ordered the sweetest thing on the menu." He says joyfully, as he's always loved sweets. I smile at him, but then his face is serious. As much of it as I can see, seeing as he always wears a mask.

"Look, Jin, he doesn't deserve an amazing woman like you." He says with charm. I look at him, his curly brown hair and warm tanned skin, and am happy he cares for me. I smile at my friend.

"Thanks, Sadiq, I appreciate it-" He cuts me off.

"No! I'm serious! What was he thinking? If I were him, I would have followed you, damned the consequences!" He says with an angry air. I can feel the air chill and I know his former Ottoman disposition is coming out.

"Sadiq, calm down. What's done, is done." I say simply.

The air got colder and he spoke again, his accent more prominent, "And yet, it still hurts you. He should be punished."

I got angry and my blood felt like it was on fire, "Stop it, Sadiq! People are watching." I hissed. This seemed to snap him from his Ottoman Empire personality.

He looked around and the smirked darkly at all the people and they looked away quickly, "What people, Jin?" He smirks at me.

I rolled my eyes at the Turk, "You're such a dick."

"You love it." He says confidently.

I am suddenly hit with the urge to pull off his mask. To see his eyes, but I resist it. Our sweets arrive moments later.

His posture lightens and he smiles happily at the dessert before him. He digs into he food at a crazy rate. I eat much more calmly and smile at his antics.

I take small bites and study the man before me. He is wild, but strong, kind, but dangerous, and my best friend. I close my eyes and smile.

When I re-open them, he is staring at me. I feel and odd feeling in my stomach as he looks at me. I can't read what he is thinking, because his eyes are covered. I feel my breath catch, as I can feel the intensity of his gaze.

My heart hammers against my chest and I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

He chuckles silkily, "Something you wish to say, Jin?" He's smirking and I want to hit him. Hard.

I narrow my eyes at him and am going to say a sharp retort, but he laughs again and I feel my reply die on my tongue.

The air grows heavy and every breath I take feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. He reaches over the table and holds my small, pale hand in his tanned, large one.

The bastard is still smirking at me and his scent of spice hits me.

"America is one stupid son of a bitch, Jin." Then, he pulls his hand from mine and I feel myself missing it's warmth.

We continue to eat but the air is so much heavier and I feel so odd. The feeling I feel is something I have not felt since Alfred.

We finish quickly and we stand up and leave. We walk out of the restaurant and onto the cool streets. I realize that it is night. The night wind ruffles my once neat black locks.

I look hesitantly to Turkey, and he seems lost in thought. I tug his long sleeve and motion for us to walk. He smiles and we do.

We walk about a block in awkward silence before his deep voice cuts the silent night air.

"I'm sorry about the restaurant, if I made it uncomfortable." He says.

I shake my head and look at the man.

Before I can realize what I'm doing, I have slipped his white mask off and am staring into olive green eyes. They are wide, and expressive and so much very like the man.

His eyes begin to smolder within a few seconds, and he smirks his dark smirk.

"Curious aren't we, Jin?" He says seductively, and grabs both of my hands. He pulls them to his face and kisses the palm of each one. I look at him and realize, I enjoy the feeling.

My heart beats fast and I pull my hands from his and throw my arms around his neck and press my forehead to his.

"Well hello, Jin." He says teasingly.

"Shut up, Sadiq." I say, narrowing my eyes.

He smirks and kisses me passionately.

He's not America.

No, he's so much better.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took so long! My life has been very hectic! So here's the end. I may or may not do a few one-shots involving Jin. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
